the host club goes commoner camping
by MarKarXDE
Summary: There I sat on the couch in Music Room Three waiting for something to do, when two orange haired twins came up to me with smirks on their faces witch drew closer to mine.
1. Chapter 1 the day of Decision

There I sat on the couch in Music Room Three waiting for something to do, when two orange haired twins came up to me with smirks on their faces witch drew closer to mine and said, "Haruhi, we are tired of picking the places we vacation at so we want you to pick a place or category of things. Please," Hikaru and Kauru grinned. "For us?"

I looked up at them thinking, 'Great, why me and why now.'

"Why would you want me to pick," I asked with boredom written on my face, "And why would I do it for you two?"

"Because we are bored of the others decisions," they went on as they sat down on each side of me and put their arms around me, "We want to know what commoners think."

As they finished the sentence, they were pulled back to a corner of the music room and hit on the head. Still holding a blank face, I heard Tamaki Suou scream at the top of his lungs, "Don't say that to my little Haruhi", and hit them a second time.

"Senpai, did you have to be so harsh," I said as I got up and walked behind him, "I mean they were just asking me a question," although I really didn't care what happen to them.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned and pulled Tamaki away from me. Tamaki, still in shock at what I said, drug his feet on the pink tiled floor.

"Sempai," the twins said together,"Don't you want to know what Haruhi thinks? I mean don't you think she is tired of all the places the Host Club picks to vacation," Kaoru finished.

Tamaki put his right hand on his chin and drifted off to his dream land. In his mind, he grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her close.

_"Haruhi, where do you want to go?"_

_Haruhi looked into Tamaki's eyes and whispered in his ear, "Anywhere you want to go, Sempai, as long as I'm with you."_

"Sempai? Sempai? Earth to Sempai."

"What?" he said with a blank face.

"Don't you care about what Haruhi thinks?" they spoke together. At that point they looked at him with evil grins on their faces.

"I most certainly do," Tamaki said as he looked at me, "Haruhi, you know I care. So where do you want to go, Daughter?" He said as he held my hand. I looked up at his face thinking crap they got him.

I sighed and said, " Ok, Sempai, I'll tell you, but first things first. Let go of my hand," I said as I pulled my hand away from him and looked away, " Well, camping would be nice. It's not like we haven't done that one yet, but not just any camping," It felt like I couldn't control my words all of a sudden and I was telling them what I wanted, "It will have to be an old fashion camping with old fashion tents and sleeping bags and all the other stuff that goes with it." When I finished, I turned red with embarrassment.

"Wow, Haruhi, I never heard you speak your mind like that before," Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru said at the same time.

Tamaki finished "OK! We will go and do commoners camping with our very own commoner!"

"Yeah!" The twins yelled and Haruhi resisted hitting them with all my might.


	2. Chapter 2 time to leave

Haruhi's POV

Friday had finally came at 3:00pm, and I was so tired from to day because of the host club.

Earlier that day.

_"Today we are going to wear costumes because of what we are doing this weekend!" Tamaki said in a frantic voice as I walked in the door, "We will be cosplaying as great African explorers and will be wearing these. Haruhi you'll be matching mine as a father daughter expedition," He said as he held up the tan colored shirt with a blue scarf tie and knee-high shorts and a long brown haired wig._

_"Not on your life, Sempai," I said angrily._

_"Come on, Haruhi," Kaoru said as he grabbed my shoulder._

_"It's your fault he's like this anyway, so you must face your punishment," Hikaru said as he grabbed the other one._

_"Why is it my fault?" I asked and started to walk away._

_"'Cause you're the one that said you wanted to go camping. The boss is just talking it a little too seriously 'cause you spoke your mind." they said in such harmony that is was almost scary._

_I sighed and walked over to Tamaki, taking the costume. "Ok, Sempai, you win."_

_He grabbed me from behind and said, "My little girl! I'm so proud of you."_

_"Let me go, Sempai._

present time.

'Crap, I'm tired' I thought to myself.

"Dad, I'm home," I said and looked up to see luggage at the front door and my dad in male clothing, " DAD! What are you wearing and why are you wearing it?"

"Kyouya called me and told me that you guys were going camping, so I told him that I would not let my little Haruhi go camping with a bunch of guys and since you guys need an adult, I volunteered. Especially since that Suou creep is coming. I had no choice but to go!" He said as he held me tightly. "So what time are they coming?"

Since I knew I couldn't talk him out of it, I had to tell him. "Around 6:30 Tamaki-sempai is coming to pick us up. He does know that you're coming right?"

"Oh, of course he does!," He said with an if-he-touches-my-little-girl-I'll-kill-him smile and a wave of his hand.

I sighed, knowing he was lying, but decided not no call Tamaki. I went to take a shower and pack up my stuff. I had only two and a half hours to get ready.

6:15 p.m.

Tamaki's POV

As I got out of the limo at my little Haruhi's house, I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell with such grace. I close my eyes and waited.

"Hello,"

"My little Haru-" I said as I jumped up to hug the person in front of me. But when I saw who was in front of me, I froze.

"Oh, it's you Suou. We will be just a minute," He said as he slammed the door in my face.

"Mr. Fujioka! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I said, pounding on the door.

"Ha ha ha! Did you see his face ? It was priceless!" The twins shouted in laughter as they stood a safe distance behind me.

"Shut up or I getcha!" I said as I started to run towards them.

"Sempai, what are you doing?" Haruhi said as she drug her luggage to the limo.

"Oh, nothing my little dau-EEP!" I froze when I saw Mr. Fujioka glare at me.

I quickly opened the door for them and sat in a safe distance away from my beloved Haruhi and Mr. Fugioka.

The limo started to drive off and in unison the Twins screamed at the top of their lungs"Okay! Here we go!"

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 finally their

Haruhi's pov.

"Ah, finally! We're here after such a long ride! I never thought it'd end. Come, Haruhi. Let me help you out," dad said as he pulled me out of the limo.

"Dad, I can get out by myself," I sighed, pulling my arm away from him.

"It's a shame that Hunny and Mori couldn't make had a family meeting to attend," Kyouya said as he glanced out over the mountains that surrounded us. "Our ride won't be back until Sunday."

When the car – if you could call something that huge and that luxurious a car - drove off, I could not help but think, _and there goes my last chance to escape from here._ Really, what _had_ I been thinking when I said what I wanted out loud, and agreed to all this? Had I been drinking? Well, the coffee I had been drinking that day had tasted kind of odd, but I had just passed it off as out of date. I should have known by now that anything was possible with these crazy, rich people. I sighed and walked over to the bags that had the tents in it.

"All right! So, now that we're at our destination, what do we do?" Tamaki asked.

Dad let out an exasperated huff as he dramatically rolled his eyes. "Come on, Haruhi. Let's show these fancy pants how to camp!"

"Yes, Dad, oh Hikaru Kaoru got around and look for some firewood and bring it back here," I said as I started to set up the tents.

"Yes," they said as they started to run off.

"Here, let me help," Tamaki said softly, coming up behind me and grabbing the pin from my hand.

I looked up at him, surprise lightly touching my features. I was so use to Tamaki's flirtatious and silly manor, that it always shocked me greatly whenever he acted calm and courteous. It was like meeting a totally different person.

And it was at that moment that I started to wonder if this weekend would not be so horrible after all.

"Haruhi we can't find any firewood we looked every were," they said while running up to me.

"Hikaru Kaoru it's a forest there is firewood every were,"

"No their ain't .All we could find is these sticks,"

"That is the firewood and you have to chop some small trees ok," I said wondering why I even trust them to do some this right.

"Help, help the tent is attacking me," Tamaki yelled. He was wrapped in some strings.

Then I thought to myself, take_ back all I said before this is going to be a nightmare. _


	4. Chapter 4 ghost storys

After getting the tents up we finally started the fire and had dinner.  
"Alright, who knows any good ghost stories to tell before we go to bed," the twins asked. Every one stayed quiet as the boys inspected each face carefully. When their eyes landed on my dad, he finally cracked.  
"Fine! If you boys and Haruhi want a story, then I'll give you one!" he proclaimed before clearing his throat. As he positioned himself into a more comfortable stance, his eyes darted to me, a suspicious grin on his face. At that moment I knew what story he was going to tell. It was the creepiest story that I knew, and I knew it would freak the boys out to no end. Knowing this, he began his frightful tale.

"This is a true story I'm about to tell you. It happened when my grandfather was a little boy and he and his family lived in the wilderness. They had just got done building their house and got moved in. Everything seemed calm until one fateful night. As he lay in his bed asleep, a boney hand shook him awake. When he looked into the stranger's eyes, he saw that they were full of darkness and death. It looked like the devil. He tried to stand and run away but to no avail. It got closer and closer and just as he could feel its breath on his face…the story ends."  
"What?" everybody asked in disbelief, with the exception of Kyouya and myself. I had heard this story multiple times before and knew how it ended. Kyouya was too engrossed in his little, black book to care.  
"Yep, that's the end. Wouldn't want to give you guys nightmares, now would we? Or have I gave them to you already?" he chuckled with an evil smile and looked straight at Tamaki.  
"No, not at all. We are ready to go to bed right now," the twins sad with shaky voices. Holding on to each other, they made their ways back to their tent, an ashen Tamaki right behind them.  
"I concur. We have to wake up early anyway," kyouya said lazily as he stood. With a quick snap of his book closing, he turned on his heels and followed the others.

- 9:00A.M. Tamaki's Point of View -

I had horrid dreams all night long. If Mr. Fujioka had scarred me before, it was nothing in comparison to last night. But how in the world had his little story frightened me so much? Sure, all that he said was true but still. I was a man, and I would be darned if I let a bit of history turn me into a sissy. After all, what would my little Haruhi think if she saw that I was just a big coward? She would not ever come near me again, for sure!

Right when I had thought about going back to sleep, the smell of cooked bacon and eggs wafted over me. A little drool fell from my mouth and the amazing scent.

_My little Haruhi is cooking breakfast, and I'm going to get to eat it! I'm so happy!_I thought to myself.

Unfortunately, when I stepped out of my tent, Haruhi was not the only one there. The others had also sprung from their places, led by their noses to the aroma of a delicious breakfast.

"Good morning, guys!" she said happily, handing each of us a plate of rations.

"Haruhi, you are the best!" Hikaru sighed as he inhaled his meal.

"This is quite good, for common food, that is," Kyouya commented, eating in a much more professional manner.

Mr. Fujioka puffed out his chest and proclaimed proudly, "Yep! I taught her everything she knows about cooking!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "She told us that she figured it out from her mom, not you."

A blush passed over his face as everyone laughed and smiled.

"Haruhi, come sit down and eat with us," I suggested sweetly. She had been working nonstop ever since we woke up.

"Oh, I already ate. I'm getting stuff cleaned up right now," she answered happily, a beautiful grin on her adorable face.

I quickly stood and came to her side. Before she could stop me, I wrapped my arms around her waist and grabbed the dirty rag from her hands. "Let me help?" I asked.

My heart fluttered when I saw her cheeks flush pink.

"O-oh, uh…alright. I'll just…do something else…" she stuttered quietly, inching away from me.

With a giant smile of satisfaction, I began cleaning off the skillet that she had used. In my peripheral vision, I saw Mr. Fujioka glare at me, causing my to chuckle slightly. He may not like it, but at least he was starting to see that I really did care for his daughter.

When everything was cleaned and we were all properly dressed, we gathered next to the fire and discussed our plan for the day.

"Hey, Mr. Fujioka! Got any good games that we can play?" I asked, trying to win him over by any means possible.

Without even glancing in my direction, he turned to the twins and smirked. "I sure do!"

_-To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5 hide and seek

_Im sorry that this one is shorter that the others. hope you enjoy. oh and heres a preview XD ~see how a fun and silly game turns into a seriuse manor. what will happen to Haruhi and Takaki.~_

* * *

Tamaki's point of view

"We're going to play hide and seek. Since you rich boys aren't good for much else, we'll start with something simple," Mr. Fujioka said as his eyes glanced towards me.

I made an awkward chuckle and said, "Ha, don't blame that on me. I'm not always guilty as charged, you know. I'm a simple man, and all I want is the best for my little Haruhi."

"I couldn't say it better myself. That's why you aren't allowed near her," when he said that, something crossed his mind_. 'Of course I know he's a good man. And I know that one day he'll probably be the one to marry my little girl. But until then, I want to give him as much trouble as I can to make sure he is the perfect man for my little girl.'_

He sat there and thought for a long time before he finally said, "Well, are we doing it or not. Tamaki you will be the fist to count," he said with pride in his eyes.

"Ah, but why me first? Can't it be Kyouya or somebody else?" I whined. I wanted to hide with my little Haruhi and no one else! If those stinking twins even touched my little Haruhi, I would kill them and send them to the grave. I heaved a great sigh and looked towards Haruhi. She smiled at the twins, who were doing something stupid, but the warmth of her smile tickled my heart. Then, I looked towards Mr. Fujioka and said, "Fine, if it will make you happy, I'll do it."

"Ready!" I yelled. Everyone ran out towards the woods to hide before I started to count, "1, 2, 3… 97, 98, 99, 100," I counted to. '_That was the longest 100 seconds I've ever had, and hopefully ever will.'_ I thought to myself.

I started the search to fine them. One by one, I found them. First it was Kyouya, then Mr. Fujioka, and finally the twins. Haruhi was the last and hardest to find. I would never have expected her to be in such a high tree. _'Wow, she can climb,'_ I thought.

Laughter filled the small clearing. Several more rounds came that day, but the round I remembered the most is when it was starting to get dark.

"Mr. Fujioka, it's your turn again. I've counted most of the time. Please, oh please, I beg you!" I prayed to him. I wanted to hide with Haruhi so badly since I had not been able to yet.

"Fine," he said with a sigh, "I think you've earned it. But just this one time."

My surprise was quickly over run by my excitement.

As soon as Mr. Fujioka started to count, I grabbed Haruhi's hand and started to run towards the woods. I turned my head just for a second to see if Mr. Fujioka was watching us, but all I saw was a grin on his face. I smiled back at him and turned my head, running towards the woods.

"Tamaki, where you taking me. Slow down, I can't keep up!" she said in between breaths. I could tell that she was tired, but I did not want anyone to find us. I wanted to have the perfect hiding place.

It was getting darker, and I could hardly see anything. But that did not stop me from going farther in the woods. Then, I slipped and we were suddenly falling down the side of a cliff.


	6. Chapter 6 in the dark

Tamaki P.O.V

"Haruhi? Harnhi, are you all right. Did you get hurt?" I asked, hoping to hear her voice in the darkness. I could not see her, but I knew we were far from where we began the game.

"Yah, I think so. Are you ok, sempai? We'll have to climb the mountain to get back up." She said as she started to rise. But as she did, a quick groan came out of her mouth, and she fell back to the ground. I caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" I ask. _What have I done to deserve this? This is all my fault. If I had been more careful, this wouldn't have happen. I'm such an idiot, _I thought to myself.

"Yah, I'm fine. I just sprained my ankle." She went silent for a moment then added softly, "Sempai, I'm sorry." Her short hair lay on my hand as she started to look up, her soft, gentle eyes pleading with me. I smiled.

I knew why she said that, but I wanted to make her feel better so I replied, "Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I let you down again, and not only are we lost but I got you hurt. I should be ashamed of myself." Silence came upon us.

Haruhi's P.O.V

_Had he always been like this, or was it the dizziness and darkness playing tricks on me? A tear fell on my cheek…was he crying? I had never seen him cry before. He was an idiot so I expected this kind of stuff from him. But truly crying over something like this was new for me…_

I got bored of the silence and mentally arguing with myself and finally spoke up. "Silly sempai there is no need to cry. You did nothing wrong. You were just trying to have fun. Dad was being hard on you, and you wanted to have the best hiding spot ever. And you did, sempai. Nobody will find us here."

"Ha, ha, ha, you think so," he said with a soft laugh as he wiped a tear from his eyes, "Well, we need to fine shelter so we can sleep."

He picked me up and started to walk away from the cliff. Then he stopped, ". . . . Uh, Haruhi where are we going," he said with a blank face.

"Ha, you didn't think this through."

"No. . ." I could not help but laugh. So, together we found the best place for the night: a cave about half a mile away from the cliff.

"Ah! What is _that_? Haruhi kill it!"

"Spider." _Thud._ "Dead, happy?"

That was only the beginning. He was scared of _everything_. We could not sleep most of the night.

My eyelids flickered as I woke, seeing nothing but black for a few seconds. When my pupils focused, I noted that Tamaki was nowhere to be found. I struggled to get up, hoping to find him. When I finally got outside, he was sitting on a rock near the cave.

"Haruhi, you're awake. Ah, you're still hurting."

I almost started to laugh while limping towards him. _Of course I'm still hurting! _I thought, butthen I remembered that he had saved me and I should not be so hard on him.

"Come Haruhi. sit down," he said as he grabbed my hand.

"So, Tamaki, what are we going to do? How are we going to get back?" I questioned him.

"Well, I've been up most of the night, so I thought on how to get us out of here. We will have to go the long way, and I'll be carrying you the whole time," he said in a sweet voice. It was embarrassing to hear him say this. I didn't want him to treat me like a wimp. I could do this myself…without his help!

"No I don't want to burden you. I can walk…"

"You will not! You're too hurt!" he yelled at me. I had only seen him raise his voice at me once before, and that was when I got thrown off a cliff by some boys on the beach. So I was definitely shocked at what he would do it again. "Okay, Haruhi. You'll let me carry you, right?" he asked, much more patient.

"I guess I have no choice," I grumbled to make him feel better.

"Alright! Let's go," he proclaimed with pride as he picked me up. So we headed off toward the cliff that we fell from.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
